The Hostage Crisis
by Domino5555
Summary: What were Ahsoka and Rex really doing during the Senate Hostage Crisis? Were they snooping on Anakin & Padmè? Find out in this story involving Ahsoka, Rex, Artoo, Echo, Fives, and Jar Jar. Rated T for some censored bad language, violence, and hate speech from Gungan killas. And it is an AU if Rex and Ahsoka were there to save the day.
1. Calm Before the Storm

It was another fine day on Coruscant. Anakin Skywalker was on his yellow trimmed Jedi Starfighter flying in the crowded atmosphere of the metropolis. He had just took off right before sunrise for a stroll. He was met with respect in the skies of Coruscant by both military and civilian aircraft alike. His mind, however, wasn't on the skies of the planet spanning city, but rather a meditation retreat he was given the night before. Unofficially he planned to spend time with Padmè in the two weeks he was given. He turned his vehicle to park his ship at the landing pad of the Executive Building that was reserved for Jedi Knights and Galactic Senators. Commander Fox was there, as usual, because he was in charge of Senate security. Half a dozen Clone Troopers flanked him. "Morning, General Skywalker," the Clone Commander said as Anakin exited the cockpit. "At ease, Commander." Anakin responded. "I was looking for Senator Amidala. I'll mention your cooperation to her if you give me directions." Commander Fox took off his helmet and said, "I don't have the exact coordinates of her location. The only thing I was privy to was that she had an important meeting. However, Representative Binks might know if she's left or not." "Thank you, Commander." Anakin said. He summoned his astromech droid, R2-D2, out of the slot in his Delta-7B Interceptor and entered the Executive Building with Artoo.

At that same moment, Anakin's other ship, the Twilight landed on the same platform. Two other beings exited the freighter, Captain Rex, Anakin's Clone commander, and Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's Padawan. "Captain Rex, Commander Tano," Fox said. "Your Master just entered the building looking for Senator Amidala. He brought his R2 unit with him." "See, Rex?" Ahsoka said. "What did I tell you? Clearly there's more than what meets the eye when it comes to those two." "Uh huh." the Clone captain said. "Look, I can give you the location of security cameras," Fox said, getting a little nervous. "But I can't help if you get caught. I don't want to know what the he** is going on. I'm not getting in your business." "That's fine, Commander." Ahsoka said. "Come on Rex. Let's go." The two walked beside each other in their search for the cameras.

Meanwhile, Anakin was still looking for Jar Jar in frustration. If that Gungan doesn't come out soon, my meditation retreat will all be for nothing, Anakin thought. Suddenly, Artoo made a beeping noise detecting Jar Jar's presence. He was hiding behind a bookcase. Anakin did a face palm because of how stupid it was. "Ani, meesa here!" The Gungan said after popping out. "Yes, I know you're here. Now can you please tell me where Padmè is already?" Anakin asked impatiently. "Um, sure. Padmè is ina hersa office still getting ready for hersa big meeting." Jar Jar answered. "That's good. Now try not to make a another mess." Anakin said while leaving Artoo to watch Jar Jar, running to Padmè's office. It shouldn't be this da*n hard just to find Padmè, Anakin thought. Suddenly a squad of Senate Commandos surrounded Anakin. "Raise your hands up, assassin." The Senate Commando Captain shouted. "Oh, for the love of… How hard must this be just to find a Senator?" Anakin complained. Lowering his gun, the Captain apologized for mistaking Anakin for an assassin. Suddenly his comlink beeped. "Boys, it's our turn to patrol the docks." The Captain said. The Senate Guard squad then moved on to their duties. "I hope Padmè doesn't have a security detail half this ridiculous. I mean thinking I'm an assassin? Unreal." Anakin said.

Ahsoka and Rex moved quickly and quietly to the security cameras to avoid detection. Finally they got to a door guarded by only a single Senate Guard. "Halt. Show me your ID before passing." The Guard said. Resisting the temptation to use a mind trick on him, Ahsoka said. "Guard, I am Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Anakin Skywalker, and Rex here is his leading Clone Trooper in the 501st Legion." "What's your rank and number?" the Guard asked Rex. "CC-7567, Captain." The Clone answered. After scanning their IDs the guard said, "While your identification confirms your claims, I'm afraid you do not have authority to pass by." Tired of restraining her powers, Ahsoka finally waved her hand casually while saying, "You will let us both in." "I will let you both in," the Guard repeated. Smiling at each other, Rex and Ahsoka simply went along.


	2. The Attack

By the time Ahsoka and Rex had gotten to the security cams, Anakin was already outside of Padmè's office. "With respect, Commander," Rex started. "Do you really think this is a good idea, snooping on a Senator?" That thought hadn't crossed Ahsoka's mind yet. "Either way, we deserve to know the truth." She said. Ahsoka turned on Security Cam THX to Office 1138. There was a specific code to enter. She typed the letters in Aurebesh: "Tatooine". The first thing she saw was Anakin entering the office. Then Rex reported that R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks were coming in the room. This distracted Ahsoka for a second. But she quickly got her focus as she heard Anakin say: "Hey, I'm supposed to be on meditative retreat. We should get away for awhile. I know a place where we can actually be husband and wife, instead of Senator and Jedi." "I- I can't, Ani." Ahsoka heard Padmè say. "I knew it!" Ahsoka gasped. "Knew what?" Jar Jar said as he was trying not to fall down. Wherever this place is, it's sure not Tatooine, Ahsoka thought. She couldn't hear most of the recording because she was trying to keep Jar Jar from looking at the recording. But after awhile, she clearly saw Anakin say, "When I had finished building my Lightsaber, Obi-Wan said, 'Anakin, this weapon is your life.' This weapon is my life." Padmè was clearly in awe by his Lightsaber. "Wow. It's heavier than I thought." Ahsoka was interrupted more when Echo and Fives came in the room. "What's going on here?" the former said. Ahsoka quickly went back to the recording when Padmè was saying "…fun of me, I think you should go." Anakin wasn't convinced for he then said, "That's not what I want. Not at all." Finally Ahsoka's evidence came when Anakin & Padmè clearly kissed. "You getting any of this, Rex?" Ahsoka asked. "Barely," the Captain responded. "Trying to keep Echo and Fives from seeing this." Ahsoka also saw Padmè putting down Anakin's Lightsaber while pressing her lips into his. Seeing this caused her to do a face palm. "Rex, did you see that?" "Affirmative, Commander. How awkward is that?" "Can someone tell me what in blazes in going on here?" Fives bizarrely asked. "None of your concern. Just get back to work." Rex ordered. Ahsoka continued to see what happened and then saw them stop when Padmè said, "Quick. Hide." Ahsoka also saw Padmè hide Anakin's Lightsaber behind her back as Senator Bail Organa and C-3PO entered the room. After watching the politics for awhile she finally saw the Senators leave, albeit Padmè looking at Anakin who was hiding behind her desk. "I think we're done here." the Padawan said. The group of six left security cams and went to the offices to find Anakin.

To Anakin, that kiss he and Padmè just had was worth it. It wouldn't matter to him if Ahsoka caught it by accident. After awhile he started to leave the office. Even though I didn't get what I came for, Anakin thought. It was worth it. Maybe another day, I don't know. Depending on her schedule. In the meantime he would think of ways they would spend some time. "Maybe if I could ask Snips to cover up my trip with Padmè," Anakin began thinking out loud. "Then I could easily take the Twilight. But where to? I hear the beaches of Kothlis are the best place to get a tan this time of year. Or maybe just go to Cerea. That is quite the world." Anakin was about to wonder about the next planet when he noticed that the lights started going out. "What's going on?" he asked to himself.

Padmè couldn't believe it. A group of Bounty Hunters had taken her and her colleagues hostage. One of them, Cad Bane, had shot Senator Philo in the back while the Senator was walking away. She suggested trying to fight them, for the Senators had greater numbers. But her colleague, Bail Organa, strongly opposed this, by stating that they were unarmed. She began thinking about Anakin, for she was the one with his Lightsaber. Anakin may care about me, but giving me his weapon puts him in danger, she thought. But, then again, he has always been unpredictable in combat. We'll just have to see.

Ahsoka noticed the lockdown. She had barely Force Pulled Jar Jar from the door to prevent him from being cut in half. "My Master is somewhere around the Senator's office. I'll see if I can cut the doors open." Ahsoka said. She pulled out her Lightsaber and ignited its familiar green blade so she could cut through doors with ease. Then she started cutting holes large enough to walk through. "Um. Why can't Ani simply cutta thrusa doors?" Jar Jar asked. "Maybe so we can find each other faster instead of waiting around like morons. No offense intended." Rex added. "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" said the Jar Jar-haters. "OK. Get out, Gungan killas. Show's over!" said the writer of this story. (Pretend the last two sentences didn't exist in the story, and no, I wasn't drunk while writing this. I put it in there on purpose.) As Ahsoka continued cuting holes through doors, Jar Jar kept getting his mouth clued together by Rex to stop the Gungan from saying anything stupid. Finally, Ahsoka got to the last door and found Anakin in there.

"This can't be happening." Anakin said in disbelief. "I'm caught by my own Padawan." Ahsoka walked up to him and said, "Uh huh. We found out. So where are the Senators?" "Best guess is the lobby on floor 45. She left almost two hours ago." Those were the words Ahsoka was looking for. The group was then searching for the lobby.

Meanwhile, Padmè and Senator Chuchi expressed their worries about the situation. "Padmè, I'm worried about this situation." The latter said. "They've already killed one of us. What if they start to pick us off one by one?" Padmè clearly shared the Pantoran Senator's concern. "I used to feel that way as Queen," Padmè confided. "But I was able to become stronger for it. But, don't tell anyone else this, I'm worried about Anakin in the building." The younger Senator almost gasped before gaining her control again. "Master Skywalker's in the building?" The blue-skinned Senator asked. "The feeling is now mutual Padmè." Both Senators were barely able to whisper now. In the background other legislators were talking. "After I gave Padmè up to Gunray," Senator Onaconda Farr said. "It was almost impossible to forgive myself." "That is understandable, Senator Farr." Senator Organa sympathized. "Rodia needed supplies, and I recently heard that Nute Gunray hired those pirates." Also C-3PO was desperately trying to get Cad Band to let him go. "I am no Senator! I am a mere protocol droid who is programmed to speak millions of languages." Bane wasn't convinced and asked HELIOS-3P to whack him with his rifle.


	3. Crisis

Anakin and the group had finally reached the lobby. The Clones were in sniper positions. "General Skywalker, my scope confirms five bounty hunters taking about nine Senators and one protocol droid hostage." Echo said on his comlink. "Is Pad- Senator Amidala one of the hostages?" Anakin asked with concern. "Yes General. It appears that the bounty hunters are about to take communication devices." Echo responded. "Get ready, boys," Rex said. "This is going to be one heck of a fight." "No joke," Fives agreed. "Hold it, Captain." Anakin said. "If we start shooting, those Senators are finished. I'll approach the area myself. Just hold off anyone who's after me."

As Cad Bane started collecting any and all communication devices, Padmè began to worry again. She couldn't be found with Anakin's Lightsaber, which was now hidden in her sleeve. She began talking to Bail again. "I can't let them search me." "What? Why not?" "I have some thing they must not find." "What is it?" Before she could answer her colleague's question, Cad Bane walked up to her and said, "Well, hello there, little lady. And who might you be?" Trying to prevent him from searching her, she said, "I am Padmè Amidala, Senator from Naboo. And I demand that you release us immediately. The Galactic Senate will not treat with terrorists." Apparently, Bane was flattered and simply responded, "Ain't you awful young and pretty to be a Senator?" She looked up to see Anakin. Suddenly Bane pulled out his pistol and started shooting at him. However the shots failed to connect. "Skywalker? After him!" He commanded. Two of his posse, Shahlan Alama and HELIOS-3P, responded by chasing Anakin. Shoot, Padmè thought. Anakin doesn't stand a chance.

"Clones! I've got two bounty hunters after me! Intercept them!" Anakin called. "Yes sir!" Rex said. Next Anakin ordered Ahsoka to call her friend Barriss to get the Twilight and a squad of Clones to rescue the Senators just in case if he failed. Finally, he commanded Artoo to bring (wait for it, wait for it) Jar Jar as a hostage to Cad Bane and turn himself in to the bounty hunters.

Artoo went with Anakin's order and brought Jar Jar with him. "So where are wesa going?" The dim-witted Gungan asked. Artoo responded with a beep. "So area going to da lobby wit otha hostages? But dat's not good idea!" Artoo then started speaking in a flat monotone. "Don't tell Anakin. But I can talk. And yes, that might sound like it's not the best idea but Anakin knows what he is doing. My radio transmitter will tell Barriss where to get us." Soon, Jar Jar agreed and they both went to the lobby to "surrender". HELIOS-3E took them where the hostages were. "R2-D2! What a pleasant surprise to see you again!" Threepio said. Then C-3PO started to hug R2-D2 awkwardly.

Following Anakin's orders the Clones ambushed Shahlan Alama valiantly. Rex started by shooting the Weequay bounty hunter's bandana. Furious the ex-pirate pulled out his knives and split each Clone's helmet. Next he shot each of them in the leg to knock them out. "You three are going with our hostages," Alama said. Those were the last words Rex heard before succumbing to unconsciousness.

The distraction worked for both Anakin and Ahsoka. The latter made her way to a secure wi-fi area where she was able to call Barriss. Whispering barely above a breath, she said, "Barriss, this is Ahsoka. Do you copy?" "Yes Ahsoka. I haven't heard from you for hours. Has your mission to spy on General Skywalker been compromised?" "Er, more or less. But that's not the point. Bring a squad of a Clones to the landing pad the Twilight is on and use Artoo's tracker to find them. Hurry." "It will take almost an hour to do the process but I'll do it as fast as I can." "Thank you. Please hurry."

Blast it, Anakin thought. Nothing is worth this. When can I go out with Padmè already?! Anakin had to hold that thought when he got to the communications room. It was being occupied by a Betty Droid. "Oh!" She said startled. "How may I serve you, sir?" Annoyed that such models acted like damsels in distress, Anakin said, "Hide in this closet until I leave." "Right away General." The feminine robot responded. Checking the communication terminal, he ripped out the wires to connect with his comlink. Whispering the volume of a mouse, he said, "This is General Skywalker. Chancellor Palpatine, can you hear me?" The Chancellor responded, "Anakin? I'm glad to know that you're alright." The feeling was mutual but now wasn't the time to admit it as Anakin inquired, "What is going on there?" The Chancellor explained quite clearly, "Cad Bane took over the Senate in order to free Ziro the Hutt. When I didn't give in, they sealed the entire building. No one can get in and we cannot get out. It's up to you. You have to turn off the security seal." Anakin would have said an affirmative but bounty hunters were getting closer. So he disconnected the wires and hid behind the terminal. While the bounty hunters were searching for Anakin, he used a Jedi Mind Trick on the living bounty hunter. "You have two more floors to check." He said. Shahlan Alama's weak mind fell victim to the Force Persuation and repeated, "Come on. We have two more floors to check."

Ahsoka ran to the level Anakin was on and her master clarified the situation. "Snips, I need you to distract the Weequay bounty hunter long enough for me to shut down the lockdown." He said. "Yes Master." The latter responded politely. While Ahsoka ran upstairs, her Master went the opposite way.


	4. Heating Up

As Ahsoka chased the Weequay bounty hunter, she started to sweat. Anakin's plan had better work or this going to be one short hostage rescue. She had just finished thinking when the bounty hunter was within range. She lunged forward towards Alama. As she kept deflecting his shots, he suddenly stunned her in the arm. She was knocked over.

Meanwhile, Anakin was fighting HELIOS-3P. It was a challenge fighting even a droid barehanded. A quick force push solved that problem and claimed the droid's bent up rifle to behead the droid. That was fun, he thought. He then looked for an armory for weapons he could use to break through. In particular he was looking for Z-6 Rotary Cannon. The type of cannon that would kick butt.

Padmè was talking again with Senator Chuchi when Rex, Ahsoka, Fives, and Echo were dragged in the room by Shahan Alama. Guess Anakin is the one who's left, Padmè thought. I'm surprised that he hasn't fallen prey yet. "Where's the droid?" Cad Bane asked. "The droid's gone, but there's good news. The Jedi is unarmed." Alama said. "What?" "It doesn't look like he has his Lightsaber." "Go," Bane said. "Bring him to me." Suddenly Padmè received telepathic thoughts from Anakin. "Padme, I'm heading for the armory to free you," Anakin spoke. "I'll be here soon."

After Anakin went through the armory, he found a trapload of weaponry. Z-6 Cannons, RPS-6 Rocket Launchers, V-1 Thermal Detonators, everything. Well, except for Lightsabers, of course. Quickly grabbing a Z-6 Rotary Cannon and putting a bazooka on his back, Anakin was ready to lock and load, and then rock and roll. He ran as fast as the weaponry he carried would let him go.

Unable to stand it any longer, Padme finally admitted to Bail what she was hiding. "The Lightsaber. I have it," she confessed. "What?" the confused politician asked. Carefully she pulled Anakin's Lightsaber from under her sleeve. "Why do you have a Jedi's Lightsaber?" The Alderaanian Senator inquired. Unwilling to reveal her relationship with even an ally such as Bail Organa, Padmè avoided the question by saying, "The question is if we should give it back to An- the Jedi Knight or use it ourselves." Before Bail could deliver a response, they were all interrupted by the sound of Cad Bane's blaster. "Everyone, quiet." The Duros bounty hunter demanded. "I've got a call to make."

As Anakin finally reached the security seal, he saw a diminutive Patrolian walking out of the room humming to itself. Once the creature saw the Jedi, it ran back inside frantically trying to keep him out of the room. Thinking quickly, Anakin used his rocket launcher on the door and blasted it open. He then walked in to see the Patrolian cowering in a corner. With the small creature helpless the Jedi pulled the lever and restored power. And as a secondary measure, he smashed the console to prevent the command from being reversed. The Patrolian started throwing a fit, much to Anakin's amusement.

As Padmè saw Cad Bane using his holocommunicator, she noticed that the lights suddenly went back on. Using the bounty hunter's confusion to her advantage, she started hitting HELIOS-3E. Further hope came when Shahan Alama and Aurra Sing were thrown down the stairway, both of them unconscious. She then saw almost a thousand battle droids chasing an unknown figure that she couldn't identify. Whoever it was, it was certainly turning dozens of them into scrap metal with a Z-6 Cannon. An explosion knocked him down and revealed his face. It was Anakin. Despite overwhelming odds, Anakin was doing a great job holding out. Thinking quickly, he fired his last rocket at the army of droids. When the projectile made a hit, only 300 droids remained. "This is madness!" Bane shouted. "Madness?" Anakin asked. "This is Clone Wars!" With that line he threw a rigged-to-blow Chaingun at the remaining droids. The explosion threw Anakin to the atrium which didn't even hurt him. Padmè gave Anakin his Lightsaber and the Jedi pointed his saber at the ringleader's neck. "Give it up, Bane." Anakin said. "It's the only way to survive this." Bane wasn't finished, though. He pulled out a detonator as a last resort.


End file.
